Old
Old (オルド) is a major character in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He is a servant of the Sea of Death and a former familiar of Meikai. Appearance Old is quite similar to Samekichi, but has a much darker color scheme. He has long brown hair tied back with a ponytail with a black dorsal fin on his head. He wears a long coat with a fur-lined hood over his shoulders with a black tie and dark grey dress shirt underneath. He wears black pants and boots. His tail is black and badly scarred. He has two scars over his left eye in the shape of an "X," and one over his right eye. Personality Not much is known about Old. It is shown that he is slightly sadistic and likes to fight. He is determined to get revenge on Tatsumiya for disfiguring his face and leaving scars. Relationships Wadanohara Characters Meikai Old was at one time Meikai's familiar, before abandoning from the Blue Sea and ending up some portion of the Sea Of Death forces. Old had at first deceived Meikai due to Meikai having gone down the Sacred Sword to Tatsumiya, instigating unendurable jealousy inside him. This jealousy lead to his defeat, as Old double-crossed Meikai and left him for the Sea of Death, The sentiments Old has for his previous ace is clashing and unusual. After experiencing Tatsumiya and bantering with her, Old alludes to Meikai in abhor. Yet, in spite of his abhor, Old been appeared to harbor unreciprocated sentimental emotions to Meikai; Sheep has blamed Meikai for apparently "taking" Old, recommending that Old may have waiting affections for his previous ace. Sal Sal is Old's oldest child, in spite of the fact that they don't know about their familial relationship. He and his dad look to some extent like each other alongside comparable motivations to have agreed with the Red Sea. Samekichi Samekichi is Old's most youthful child, despite the fact that they don't think about their familial relationship. He and his dad look to some extent like one another. The two have both been blamed for being backstabbers to the Sea Kingdom. Tatsumiya makes this association in the manga when considering Old and Samekichi's striking likeness and apparently same destiny. Mikotsuhime Old works under Mikotsuhime as one of her subordinates, he is viewed as one of the more grounded inhabitants of the Sea of Death and is perceived in this high respect by different occupants. Tatsumiya The two were once familiars under Meikai, the great sorcerer. One day the obligation of picking the wielder of the Blue Sea Kingdom's Sacred Sword was given to Meikai by The Sea King, with the Sorcerer being given the decision between his familiars Old and Tatsumiya. The minute Tatsumiya was picked her association with Old was for all time broken, as he double-crossed her and their lord. After being found in the field of fight after Old deceived her and Meikai, Old violently assaulted her, for the complaints that she had incidentally caused him. With no other decision Tatsumiya was compelled to strike back, giving Old changeless scars around his eyes. The two are presently mortal adversaries, willing to kill the other with no other idea. Old holds an unwavering grudge for her, and wants to watch her languish over the enduring he was given by her hands. Conversely, Tatsumiya won't excuse him for his selling out, holding no fondness for him — in part because of his part in by implication causing Meikai's vanishing. Sheep Sheep is one of the Old's partners in the Sea of Death, he has been appeared confounded in their quality due to how tricky the ammonite was getting; Sheep on the other had shows to have an enthusiasm for the shark, this could be additionally demonstrated by the way that Old is the main thing recorded in Any semblance of their profile in the Reward Room. They have been appeared in work of art together. Squid Squid is one of Old's friends in the Sea of Death; they have been attracted work of art together alongside Sheep. Other Characters Idate In-game, Idate meddles with Old's battle with Tatsumiya, it doesn't take unreasonably yearn for the shark to get beaten by the Orca. Idate had portrayed Old to be the “wife beater” sort and his aversion in "those kind of folks", also the orca's enthusiasm for pounding sharks is likely his inspiration to continue to assault Old (and succeeding). There is work of art of Idate holding a damaged Old who is furious. Idate is impressed that, not at all like Samekichi, Old can get back up from being beaten and still have vitality to battle; disregarding this their battle does not proceed as Idate pursues Wadanohara's solicitation to take Tatsumiya some place safe. Stats Trivia * Old is the tallest character in the game. * Revealed in one of Mogeko's OMAKEs, it has stated that Old is Samekichi and Sal's father. Simply translated to "He's Samekichi and Syake's father, but no one knows this (Not even Old)." Gallery Guess that took a toll on you.png|Old After Battle k.png|Old VS Tatsumiya What_kind_of_name_is_old.png|Old's battle card Tetsu vs old 2.PNG|Tetsu vs old 2 See Also *Old/Sprites Category:Sea of Death Category:Characters Category:Familiars Category:Anthros Category:Male Characters Category:Villians Category:Fathers